monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Ludroth
The Royal Ludroth is a medium sized Leviathan, and the alpha-male of the Ludroth. It has a crown-like crest as well as a large yellow mane; both of which can be broken. Its tail can also be cut off which if collected it can be worth a lot. The Royal Ludroth uses a mucus made water-like water-bomb charge attack bearing some resemblance to the Gypceros' "Drunken Charge". The creature has been seen wherever Ludroth, smaller females of the same species, have been spotted. The Royal Ludroth shows gender-dimorphism, as the male is much larger and stronger than the female. 300px Physical Appearance The Royal Ludroth appear like a very large komodo dragon-like lizard which entirely have yellow and mossy green scales. It has some protruding crests on it's head which shaped like avian digits. It's mane is actually it's greatly developed water sacs which is as thick as it's hide but somewhat spongy in texture. It's front legs have some spikes by the joints while the palm is heavily circular and the fingers seems to be bulging from it along with the typical mammalian claws. It's hind legs have no spikes nor possible thumbs since it acts as it's fin-like pedals. From the start of the tail, a dorsal-type fin protrudes from it which compresses like some thick leathery appendage. The tail tip is shaped like a prism, appear grayish like rocks, which have studded features along it until the shape edge. General The mane around its neck is a spongy material which it uses to store water while on land. Its spongy mane will shrink as it gets tired, causing its ability to use mucus made water-like bomb attacks to be hindered. Usually when this happens, it will retreat back to water to recover stamina. It can also roll in puddles to rehydrate. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will retreat to Area 2 in the Deserted Island and shower under the waterfall to recover Stamina. Royal Ludroth also uses rolls to attack a hunter. There are 2 types of rolls that Royal Ludroth can perform. One in which it will do a short roll to its side and another where it will do a roll/body slam that covers more distance and is considerably faster. The shorter roll is sometimes used to recover stamina. In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it is possible for the Royal Ludroth to turn slightly while rolling, covering a quarter-circle shaped area. Royal Ludroth can be seen in Areas 5 and 9-12 in Deserted Island. In the Flooded Forest, Royal Ludroth will start out in Area 4, but can move if not encountered. It can also travel between Areas 1-6, and 8. Even though its attacks are much stronger and more effective in the water it will always sleep on land. In the Flooded Forest it sleeps on the land in Area 8 and in the Deserted Island it sleeps at Area 12. In-Game Description }} Notes *When in Rage mode, it shoots three water bombs that, if walked upon or struck by, will cause Waterblight, which causes stamina to recover much slower than normal. It can also fire three water bombs when''' not '''in Rage mode, but it does this rarely. *Royal Ludroth and Ludroth make a return in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. **A purple Subspecies is also introduced. *Using a Sonic Bomb underwater may cause it to drop a Wyvern Tear. Breaking the mane can also cause an item to drop. *The Royal Ludroth will also charge in the water and call on female Ludroth to help it fight. *When its mane looks deflated it will go to the water to recover stamina and it will puff back up, whilst in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will go to the waterfall in Area 2 to recover stamina. It is broken when parts look hacked off and will usually drop a shiny. *In the water its eyes will glow orange, when weakened enough they will glow a dull dark grey. *When in the same area as a Gobul they will often ignore the player and attack the Gobul. *Royal Ludroth and Lagiacrus share multiple moves, including the torso slam, curl and water/thunder spit. *Even in the early part of the fight against it, attacking the head with impact damage, explosives or even the Arrow Bomb attacks with Bows can almost inflict stagger on it almost everytime. *Whilst in the Deserted Island, Royal Ludroth will not venture any further inland than Area 5 in Monster Hunter Tri, but in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it will advance as far as Area 2. *Royal Ludroth are known to attack a Great Jaggi if one appears; however, they are more likely to either flee or ignore it completely. *Royal Ludroth is the first aquatic big monster fought in Monster Hunter Tri and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. *In a strange connection to Purple Ludroth, when Royal Ludroth uses his Water Ball Shot attack underwater, it has a slightly purple color to it. Gallery Felyneludrotharmor.jpg|Felyne Comrade Royal Ludroth Armor RL.png RL2.png Breakable Parts 700px Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Royal Ludroth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net Category:Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd